


Flirt

by Vibrainium



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: This is based on the beautiful idea @persephone-is-here-omg submitted:I feel like Lance would be that friend that is always and shamelessly flirting with you just because he wants to see how you get all stammering and flustered. And he would say, like, the filthiest things… Jesus, save me from my own brain.





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

 

 

“Hey can you toss me that?” Lance asked you, nodding to the shirt hanging over the chair next to you. 

You grabbed it and turned to throw it to see him standing there, shirtless. You faltered and felt your entire body flush as you unintentionally checked him out.  
You regained your wits and tossed him the shirt; he smirked, taking his time pulling it over his head.  
  
“Much better, thanks,” he said, throwing his old shirt over to his couch, “now I’m ready to go out,” he grinned.  
  
“Everyone already at the bar?” He asked, grabbing his track jacket.  
  
You nodded and couldn’t help but glance down at the inch of skin that appeared above his waistband when he lifted his arms to slip on his jacket. You bit your lip and quickly looked away.  
  
“Alright, let’s get out of here,” Lance said.  
  
You nodded and turned, bending over to get your shoes when Lance ran directly into you, his crotch slamming into your ass. He laughed and put a hand on your lower back as he removed himself from you, “sorry, was looking at my phone,” he chuckled as you stood, your face bright red.  
  
“You okay? You look a little flushed,” Lance smirked, taking a step into you.  
  
Your heart raced as you felt the heat radiating from his body.  
  
“M'fine,” you mumbled, not able to make eye contact, turning around to open the door.

  
  
Later that evening you were sitting in a booth at the bar, talking to your friends and gesturing with your hands. Suddenly your open palm came into contact with something soft. And warm. And dick shaped.  
Your head snapped to your left as you followed your arm down to see your hand pressed into Lance’s crotch. Right on the money.  
  
Your eyes widened and he started laughing as you quickly yanked your hand away.  
  
“Wow, you just go right for it, don’t you?” He winked.  
  
You looked at him, mortified as you frantically look for an out, but he was blocking your escape route.  
  
He was grinning at you and motioned with his head for you to scoot over. You did so almost instantly and he slid into the booth next to you.  
Lance gently laid a hand high up on your thigh, squeezing as he leaned into you, his lips brushing against your ear.  
  
“You seem so tense, let me help you relax…”

You felt your heart jump in your throat as you closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. Lance always shook you up. He always flirted and made you blush, he always knew how to fluster you.

Lance squeezed your leg again, kneading your muscle. You couldn’t help but tense up as his hand slid up and down your leg, giving your knee a squeeze and throwing you a wink before retracting his hand.

 

“Am I making you nervous?” Lance whispered into your ear, giving you a chill.

“N-no… why would you say that?”

“Well, for one, you keep stammering. And two,” his fingers danced along your inner thigh, “every time I touch you, you hold your breath.”

 

You grabbed the shot that was just slid to you, and slammed it back quickly.  

 

Twenty minutes later you asked Lance to let you out to go to the bathroom.

“I’ll miss you,” he winked, making you duck your head and blush, quickly walking to the restroom.

When you returned from the bathroom, Lance just slid over in the booth for you to sit down, resting his arm along the top of the seat behind you. You jumped slightly when you felt his finger start to dance across the top of your shoulder to the back of your neck, idly stroking up and down. You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye and he was smiling, talking your friend opposite him at the table; you couldn’t help but feel like the smile was for you.

 

 

After two hours you were completely sober and needed to get away from all of the drunk people; Lance didn’t seem as drunk as everyone else, either.

 

“I’m gonna head out, guys,” you said, sliding out of your seat and standing next to the booth.

 

Lance’s head perked up when you moved and he grabbed his wallet and phone off the table.

 

“She’s my ride,” Lance said, following you out of the booth.

“ _I_  can give you a ride home, Tuck,” a female friend of a friend said, batting her eyelashes and pushing her tits together.

 

You rolled your eyes, knowing he’d never pass up those tits.

 

“I’m good, I have an early morning,” Lance said, standing next to you.

You were pretty successful in hiding your extreme surprise at his turning down a woman throwing herself at him.

 

You said your goodnights and Lance smiled at you, gesturing for you to lead the way out.

 

The ten minute drive to Lance’s apartment was silent, your nerves were shot, and you had a feeling of what was coming when you pulled up to the front of his building.

“Wanna come up for a bit? Hang out? Watch a movie?” He asked, biting his lip.

“Yeah… okay,” you nodded, pulling into a nearby space to park, trying to clear your throat to disguise the squeak that slipped out.

 

 

“Be right back, make yourself at home,” Lance said, tossing his jacket over a chair, heading towards the bathroom.

You wandered to the window to look at the night sky and Lance’s beautiful view, trying to regain control of your emotions and hormones. He had never asked you to come hang out just the two of you; and you knew what “watch a movie” meant when anyone said it.

Lance’s reflection in the window snapped you out of your anxious thoughts and you turned around.  He was now only inches away, with an almost timid smile on his face. Your heart jumped into your throat as his bright blue eyes met yours.

“So, what…. uh, what movie… did you want to watch?”

It took you a minute to get your sentence out, as Lance’s hands were on your waist, pulling you closer.

“I  _know_ you know I didn’t ask you up here to watch a movie,” he whispered, his head lowering to yours.

“I know,” you breathed, just before his lips met yours in a soft kiss.

 

Your breath hitched as his full lips moved with yours and his right hand held your face. He squeezed you and you moaned softly, allowing his tongue access to your mouth. The kiss deepened and became heated in an instant. Your fists held onto his shirt and his left hand was sliding down your back to grab your ass.

You moaned as he pulled your body against his, his erection impossible to miss.

You slid a hand down his firm chest, over his toned abs and whimpered, never having felt such an incredible body. Your hand kept traveling and you ran your palm over his cock, Lance’s hips jerking towards you at the sudden contact.

 

“You really do just fuckin’ go for it,” he smirked as you parted.

“When I see something I really want, yeah,” you breathed, dropping to your knees and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

 

Lance watched as you tugged his pants down, taking his briefs along with them, his cock springing free an inch from your face. You lost your breath as you saw the most glorious penis you had ever seen, and you mentally kicked yourself for not doing this sooner.

You wrapped a hand around his hot cock and brought your lips to his tip, slowly parting them to take him in. You looked up as you sucked at his head, circling the soft flesh with your tongue, moaning as you tasted the bitter tang of precum dripping from his slit. Lance gasped and ran a hand through your hair as you flicked your tongue at the source,

You started working your hand up and down his shaft, coating him in your saliva to help your strokes. You squeezed your hand as you pumped him, your mouth focusing on his swollen, pulsing head.

Lance was mumbling praises above you, sweeping your hair to the side with one hand as you worshiped him with your mouth. You had never wanted to please a man as badly as you did right now; you were desperate to continue hearing the soft moans and filthy words of encouragement coming from above you.

Only a minute later, Lance gently tugged your hair, pulling you off his spit-slick cock, to your feet.

 

“Your mouth is fucking magical, babygirl, but I don’t wanna cum just yet,” he breathed, pulling your face to his, kissing you deeply.

You moaned and he wiggled his pants the rest of the way off and kicked them to the side, still kissing you.

He grabbed your ass and gave you a slap, “up,” he said, nipping at your neck.

You jumped and wrapped your legs around him and he hummed happily as you squeezed your legs.

 

Lance made his way to his bedroom and dropped you on his bed. You landed with a bounce and bit your lip as he pulled his shirt off, standing in front of you completely naked. You scanned him up and down shamelessly and he smirked.

 

“How is it you got me completely naked and you’re still clothed?” He asked, crawling onto the bed.

You grinned and sat up, tugging your shirt off and throwing it at his face. He grabbed it and threw it to the floor, growling as you tugged your jeans down.

He watched as you removed the rest of your clothing and he licked his lips.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered, dragging his eyes up and down your naked form.

 

You felt your face heat up and Lance hovered over you, lowering himself to your lips, kissing you tentatively. You grab the back of his head and he moans as you get a fistful of his hair, tugging gently.

You didn’t take Lance a giver, so when he started kissing down your neck and continued south, you were more than a little surprised.

He left open mouthed kisses down your breasts and stomach and finally settled between your legs, looking up at you and winking.  You let out a small laugh and he licked a broad line up your slit, making you gasp and throw your head back.

Lance chuckled and went straight for your clit, flicking at your tiny bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue, making your legs twitch. Lance hummed happily and used his thumb and forefinger to push back your hood, exposing your clit to the cold air that was coming from his lips.

You gasped and tried to push away from him; he threw his free arm across your hips, pinning you down.

Lance circled your clit with his tongue and looked up at you as you balled your hands into fists, shoving them into the mattress. You cried out his name as he surrounded your swollen bud with his lips, moaning and sucking softly.

 

Lance worked you up to the edge in record time, your cries becoming louder and your legs tensing.

 

“La-ance fuck, I'm…” you couldn’t even finish your sentence as he flicked your clit with his tongue one last time and sent you spiraling over the edge.

 

You let out a long, high-pitched cry as your back arched off the bed, your hips pushing into his face, and your hands grabbing his hair.

Lance let out a long moan of his own as your thighs squeezed his head while your body trembled.

When you finally relaxed, Lance let out a slow breath and sat up on his knees, wiping a hand down his glistening face.

 

“Damn baby, you got a wicked thigh grip,” he said, shaking his head with a grin.

You exhaled shakily and let out a laugh, putting a hand over your face.

 

“I need a minute. I can’t feel my face,” you said, muffled behind your hand.

 

Lance laughed and laid next to you, propping his head up with his hand.

 

“How are you so fucking good at that. Jesus fucking christ. How fast can your tongue move? You must practice a  _lot_ ,” you babbled.

“Actually, I wouldn’t do that for just anyone,” he said, tracing his fingers down the curve of your waist over your hip.

 

You lifted your hand from your face and turned to Lance, raising an eyebrow. Before you could say anything, his lips were on yours again.

Lance moaned as your hand slid down his solid chest, your fingers tracing his defined muscles all the way down to his cock. His breath hitched into your kiss as your fingertips traced the crown of his cock. You pulled away and kept your eyes on his as you brought your fingers to your mouth and licked them, making sure he was looking at you as your wet fingers circled his head, making his hips jerk towards you.

You kissed him again and he threw an arm behind him, reaching blindly to the nightstand, coming back with a condom. He had it opened in a second, pulling away from your lips briefly to orient it and position it over his cock. Lance rolled the latex down his thick length and looked up at you; you had been staring at his impressive cock, and when you finally looked up, you saw his satisfied grin.

 

“Shut up,” you mumbled, grabbing his arm and pulling him on top of you.

 

Lance hovered over you and looked into your eyes for a moment, making your stomach tighten.

 

“You are so fucking beautiful,” he whispered, kissing up your neck to your lips.

 

You sighed into his kiss as he pressed his head to your entrance, pushing into you slowly. You gasped as he filled you, your cunt throbbing wildly around the sudden invasion. Lance sucked in a breath and closed his eyes briefly, exhaling carefully.

 

“ _Fuck_ you are so  ** _tight_** ,” he moaned.

“Holy fuck, you feel so good,” you whimpered breathlessly, your hands clutching his biceps.

 

Lance gave an experimental roll with his hips, making you gasp, so he did it again. He started a slow pace, making you dizzy and short of breath each time he bottomed out, reaching deeper inside of you than anyone had ever been.

Lance gripped your hips and started pushing into you, grunting softly as you whimpered his name.  You wrapped your arms around his neck and he dropped his head to kiss and suck at your neck.

Suddenly he pulled out of you and motioned for you to roll over; you complied and instinctively lowered your head and lifted your ass for him. Lance groaned and put a hand on the small of your back, guiding himself back into you with his other hand.

Lance grabbed your hips as he pushed back into you; you cried out as he somehow got even deeper. Lance moaned and started slamming into you, still moving slow, but his powerful thrusts made your entire body shake. With every snap of his hips, you let out a small cry, your fingers digging into the pillow in front of you.

 

“God, you’re so fucking wet, is that for me baby? Is that pussy dripping for my big cock?” he grunted, slamming into you slightly harder with his last word.

“Oh fuck, yes, Lance, faster,  _please_ ,” you begged, arching your back and pushing yourself into him with each of his thrusts.

 

Lance grunted and started pounding into you faster, the stretch of his thick cock making your wetness practically drip from you. His hands grabbed your ass, spreading you so he could watch your cunt taking all of him. He groaned and squeezed you, giving you an experimental slap. You whimpered softly and he spanked you again, this time, it stung. You cried out and his hand caressed the stinging skin, moving to your other cheek and giving it the same treatment.

Lance groaned and suddenly pulled out of you again, making you mewl in displeasure.

 

“I need to see your face, babygirl, now come here and ride me, I wanna see you bouncing on my dick.”

 

Lance fell back onto the bed and you straddled him, sinking down onto him as soon as you could, sighing as he filled you once again. You rested your hands on his flat stomach, your head thrown back in ecstasy as you felt him twitch inside of you before starting to move.

 

“Fuck me, gorgeous, show me what you can do,” he said, bucking his hips up.

 

You gasped and started to rock onto him as he held your hips. Lance moaned and watched you intently, his fingers caressing your soft skin, dancing up your sides and across your breasts.  You leaned forward and started moving up and down on him, building up a slow rhythm, but not able to keep it. You held yourself up, your hands on the bed above his shoulders, and started moving just your ass, up and down, slamming yourself onto his cock rapidly.

Lance gasped and moaned, clenching his jaw as you dropped your head to suck and nip at his neck.

 

“Yeah baby, just like that, fuck,  **fuck**!” he cried, his legs spreading, moving yours apart wider.

“Oh my god, if you keep doing this I’m gonna cum… so good, oh my god,” Lance whimpered.

 

You moaned and slammed onto him harder, his swollen head hitting your g-spot perfectly, while your clit slapped against the base of his dick.

 

“I’m gonna come, fuck, fuck fuck… FUCK,” you screamed his name and he grabbed the back of your head, pulling your mouth to his.

 

Lance moaned as you cried out into your kiss, your entire body trembling as your orgasm washed over you.

Lance’s tongue fought with yours, the both of you moaning breathlessly into each other. Your cunt contracted wildly around his cock, pulling him over the edge right after you. Lance cried out and bucked up into you, your rhythm faltering as he came in quick bursts, coating the condom with his thick jets.

You collapsed on top of him and gasped for air, your pussy twitching around his spent cock.

Lance’s arms circled your body, squeezing you tight as you both try to calm down. Your body trembled in his arms, his hands slowly rubbing up and down your back, soothing you.

You buried your face into his neck, the musky scent of his sweat mixed with his cologne making you dizzy. One of Lance’s hands found your face and his knuckles stroked your cheek. You lifted your head and met his gaze, your breath catching as he held your face and immediately pulled your lips to his.   
His kiss was deep and slow, taking your breath away all over again. His soft lips moved with yours as your tongues swirled together.

You pulled away, shakily taking a breath. You closed your eyes and lifted your hips, feeling his flaccid length slip out of you. You both groaned and you rolled over, falling to his side, completely wrecked.

You turned your head to see Lance wrapping his fingers around the base of his penis at the top of the sagging condom, slowly sliding it off and tying it. He dropped it to the floor and let his arm flop off the side of the bed, his other hand resting on his heaving chest.

You finally got your breathing under control and were about to slide out of the bed to start getting dressed, when Lance rolled over and threw an arm over you, tucking you into his body.

Was he…  _spooning_ you?

Your body froze for a moment as his other arm slid around you and held you close, his face nuzzling into your neck.

 

“You are fucking incredible,” he whispered shakily, taking in a slow breath and exhaling slowly.

 

“Should I… do you want me to leave?” you asked after a minute of silence.

When Lance didn’t respond, you rolled over and looked at him.

“You, um, you don’t have to…”

You shook your head, “I asked if  _you_ wanted me to leave.”

“No.”

You couldn’t help your shy smile, Lance mirroring it and relaxing when he saw your reaction.

 

“Okay,” you nodded, rolling over and backing into him.

 

Lance wrapped his arms around you and kissed your shoulder.

 

“I never took you for a cuddler,” you said, stretching your neck to kiss his forearm that was in front of you.

Lance nuzzled your shoulder and kissed your neck softly, “I wouldn’t do this for just  _anyone_.” 


End file.
